


Through the Lookinglass

by Raye_sama



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Author Universe, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raye_sama/pseuds/Raye_sama
Summary: Ellie Wright is lonely. She spends her days and nights reading fan-fiction and further wrapping herself up in the world of Game of Thrones. A sudden accident finds her waking up in Winterfell prior to the arrival of Robert Baratheon.





	1. The First Step of a Journey is Always the Most Painful

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure others have written a similar idea before. This is my take on the what if you ended up in Westeros storyline.

By all accounts it had been a normal uneventful summer day. Ellie had dragged herself out of bed and showered, attempted a Smokey eye, and lazily pulled on a sundress and heels. Then as she spent most of her days, she answered telephones and drank coffee and attempted to hide that she was reading fan fiction on her phone most of the day. 

It was how she got through the monotony of it all and the Loneliness. She had just moved to Chicago from ohio and none of her friends had moved with her. So she took her solace in the one place where romance and adventure wasn’t dead. She couldn’t say when she’d become so attached to her fan-fiction only that her favorite was Game of Thrones. Not only was it full of intrigue like a Medieval House of cards, but there was a romance there that she loved to explore at any opportunity. 

It gave her a thrill to think of Bronn finally getting his lady, finally figuring out who was Azor Ahai, and new takes on the history of the world she had become increasingly wrapped up in. Somewhere in her mind she knew that it might be a crutch, a small escape until she’d really settled but somehow she had grown accustomed to the warm feeling these stories had given her. 

The day passed and no one commented on her phone use. No one spoke to her at all. However, something was different about this day. Even if she’d known what awaited her there was very little she could do to prepare herself. 

6:40pm and the office was empty. In fact, some of the new green overhead lighting had started to turn off with the lack of movement. She sighed and determined that yes, it was way past time to go home. She dreaded it. It all seemed so boring to her now. She hadn’t thought that it would be this hard to adjust. She was 26 and living in a big city. Wasn’t everything just supposed to fall into place?

With another heavy sigh she grabbed her purse taking out her headphones and left the office to the upbeat tones of Taylor Swift. She felt like she was in a daze and it suited her the louder she turned the music the less she would have to be alone with her thoughts. 

Perhaps if she’d been less exhausted, or if the song hadn’t been her favorite, she might have seen the light turn green. She might have avoided stepping into the street as the last few pedestrians made their way to the other side and she might have heard the honking of the speeding yellow taxi as it tried to maneuver out of the way. But she did not. 

She felt the blow briefly almost like a wave of pressure that propelled her onto the hood of the car. There was dull throb in her ears and somewhere in the distance someone was shouting but she couldn’t register what they were saying only that she was so tired. Moments later everything turned black. 

It was dark when she woke. Her eyes fluttered attempting to adjust to the low candlelight that burned in the room. She was in a bed and her head ached. That much she knew. She groaned in pain feeling weak and sore as she attempted to sit up. Suddenly there was a calming hand on her shoulder and the face of a woman staring down at her. 

“There now, no need to rush, you’ve had a terrible fall” she said softly as she pushed her gently back down on the bed. 

“Where am I?” Ellie asked trying to take in her surroundings. They were in a large room with stone walls. It was dark and most of the light was coming from a large fireplace on the left hand side of the room.

“You’re in the great keep, we were told you were coming” the woman replied bringing a hand up to caress her cheek worriedly.

Ellie looked back at her curiously noticing that she seemed to be wearing a long dress with medieval style sleeves. She had long auburn hair that was half tied and very kind eyes but Ellie was beginning to feel afraid. She tried to think back to how she arrived here and all she could remember was walking across the street and listening to.. 

‘My phone!’ She thought frantically as if having that device in her hand would somehow make sense of everything. 

“Where’s my phone?” She groaned attempting to sit up one more time with the help of the mysterious woman. 

“Phone?” The woman asked with confusion. “You’ve hit your head, let me get the Maester” 

“No, I need my phone” Ellie tried to argue but the woman had already left the room. Once alone, she scanned the room again. There were no lamps, no wall fixtures, and seemed to be no electronics of any kind. 

‘Where am I?’ She thought the worst ideas flowing through her head. This was not a hospital, that much she was clear on. Had someone picked her up after her accident? At the very least this was a kidnapping. Her heart began to drum in her chest and she found it hard to control her breathing. 

‘Don’t panic’ she thought attempting to calm down. ‘Get up, find a way out’

With great effort she managed to stand out of the bed and proceeded to move to the window. Peering out of the stained glass her heart stopped. It was dark and the courtyard was only lit by a few fires around which she saw soldiers. Slowly she came to the realization that because of it’s lunacy she had a hard time accepting, she was in a castle. A castle with what appeared to be no electricity and she could not see the city lights from where she was. 

Her mind started racing, it was possible that she’d been taken to a renaissance fair or she’d heard about a restaurant in the suburbs called Medieval times. Yet that didn’t fully make sense to her, even if she’d been taken to the burbs there would be a streetlight or a road somewhere and this place looked massive and seemed very far away from any kind of civilization. 

Tearing herself from the window she went about exploring the room. She had realized when she woke that she was no longer wearing the clothes she’d put on this morning. Someone to her horror had changed her into a long white nightgown. Thankfully she didn’t feel like they’d done anything else to her but it was terrifying to think that someone had seen her when she was passed out. She found a mirror in the corner of the room and went to it hastily. 

She looked ok she supposed but her ribs hurt. Lifting the long nightgown she examined her stomach. A large yellow bruise had formed on her left side it hurt to the touch and she could tell that it would be worse before it got better. 

‘So I did get hit’ she thought bitterly and wondered how she went from a car accident to this renaissance fair nightmare without noticing. 

‘How long have I been asleep?’ 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the woman was back with an old man wearing tan robes. He looked concerned an regarded her with a curious expression before moving towards her slowly. 

“You shouldn’t be up and moving” the older woman chided motioning for her to go back to the bed. Ellie stood her ground. 

“Who are you and why am I here?” She shouted to the surprise of all. Though they quickly recovered giving her a kind smile. 

“I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I thought you might know” she started motioning for her to sit on the bed. Ellie feeling the pain from her injuries reluctantly did so. “I am Caitlyn Stark and this is Maester Lewin, you are in Winterfell, and you are safe” 

“W-what?” Ellie replied feeling a dull buzzing in her ears. “Winterfell isn’t real”

They both regarded her with curious expressions looking between themselves for a moment. 

“We were told you were coming and that you might be a little confused by your journey.” Maester Lewin spoke slowly and clearly as if he was talking to a newborn. “He however, did not mention your name, might we have the pleasure of your introduction?”

“It’s Ellie” she paused. “Elinor” 

“Lady Elinor” he bowed and gave her a smile. 

“We think you might have hit your head” Caitlyn continued. “We were so worried when my son Robb brought you in and you were wearing such strange clothes.” 

‘Clothes?’ That peaked her interest, that meant that her things were still around here somewhere. She just needed to get to her phone and somehow everything would be ok. 

“Yes, my clothes! Where have you put them?” She asked trying to hide the panic in her voice. 

“We have placed your things there” Caitlyn said with an obvious tone and pointed to the large wing backed chair in the corner. Ellie’s eyes immediately went to the chair in the corner and giving them a glance she dashed towards it letting out a sigh of relief when she found her dress, shoes, and bag all there waiting for her. 

“I’m afraid the” Caitlyn paused looking for the right words, “garment you were wearing may not be salvageable.” 

She was right looking at the dress it was covered in dirt and what appeared to be blood. She pushed the feelings of dread down as she focused on the most important item. Her phone. Digging through her purse she let joy wash over her as she felt the cold metal of her IPhone 6s Plus. With a glance back at her captors she pulled out the device and quickly turned it on. Thankfully it still had 82% battery but no service. 

“W-what is that?” Maester Lewin interrupted with horror and awe in his voice. Ellie turned to see that both Caitlyn and the old man were looking at her with extreme apprehension. 

“What do you mean?” Ellie replied incredulously. “It’s an iPhone”

“iPhone?” Caitlyn repeated. “What does it do?” 

“What does it..? Ok, ok, I need you two to level with me here.” Ellie snapped unable to hide her fear and confusion any longer. 

“I’ve got parents you know, my mom could not live if anything happened to me and she calls me everyday. If I don’t call her back she’s going to sick the cops on you so fast. No I, I didn’t mean to threaten you I just” she started to cry. “Just let me go home, I promise I wont tell anyone about this place, I wont tell them you kidnapped me, I promise” Ellie was clutching her phone to her chest and crying incoherently pleading with them and knowing that she had very little power in the situation. 

The older woman slowly approached her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ellie was surprised how she actually felt comforted by her actions. It was strange how she felt no danger from her kidnappers and wondered what their motives could be in taking her. 

“Shh” Caitlyn cooed trying to calm her tears and led her back to the bed. Ellie sat obediently attempting to calm herself down, she would need her wits about her if she were to escape this situation. 

“I promise no harm will come to you while you are in our care and of course you are free to leave anytime you choose, though I would not recommend doing so at night” Caitlyn continued with a soothing voice. “I’m sure that your journey has been harrowing. We are just as confused as you. We were told to expect a young lady dressed strangely, we assumed you knew you were coming here.” 

“W-who told you I was coming here?” Ellie asked, feeling silly for playing along with their game. 

“The Three Eye’d Raven” Maester Lewin stated clearly moving closer to take a look at her. Ellie deadpanned. They were really taking this Game of Thrones joke too far. 

“The Three Eye’d Raven” she repeated. “The old guy in the tree or was it Bran, no wait it wouldn’t be Bran not yet. Or are you lady Stoneheart now? I didn’t read the books” she finished looking between Caitlyn and Maester Lewin who both stared back with extreme shock. 

“How do you know my son Bran? Who is Lady Stoneheart?” She asked with confusion. 

“You’ve met the Three Eye’d Raven?” Maester Lewin spoke excitedly and with awe. Ellie looked back and forth between them and curiously felt no falseness coming from either of them. Where ever she was she knew that these two fully believed their story and she wondered what kind of cult she’d encountered. 

“Met him?” She replied slowly realizing that this conversation would get her nowhere. She needed to be alone again, to formulate a plan and find a way to escape. It didn’t seem like her captors were trying to keep her locked up and they’d even given her a phone, they must know that it is hard to leave, they must be very remote. 

“I’m very tired. Do you think I might rest a while” she lied hoping that they would leave her alone again. 

“Of course, Is there anything we can provide to make you more comfortable? Some ale perhaps?” She looked at Maester Lewin for confirmation. He nodded in agreement. 

“I have always believed in a good draft of ale for any ailment.” He replied with a chuckle. It sounded like such a good idea but she wondered if it would be wise to accept anything from these people. 

‘Well if they were going to poison me they probably already would have’ she thought logically. ‘And maybe I shouldn’t refuse their hospitality.’

“Thank you that would be much appreciated” she replied attempting to be gracious and play along. They smiled between themselves and stood to leave. 

“It will be sent to your room shortly, we can talk more in the morning. Good night, Lady Elinor” Caitlyn said with a smile and with that Ellie was left alone in the room once again. 

A few moments later there was a knock at the door and a maid entered carrying a small tray of bread and cheese and a large flagon of ale. Ellie merely stared at her noticing that she also was wearing medieval clothing and seemed wary of her. She exited the room as soon as she laid down the tray on a table by the fire. 

Ellie eyed the tray suspiciously moving to smell and paw at the food and drink. When she had satisfied herself that it was likely safe she took a hesitant bite of the bread. It was then that she realized how hungry she was and couldn’t stop herself from eating everything on the tray. Only after did she realize that she’d probably made a huge error in eating anything from these people but she felt fine so perhaps it was fine. 

She eye’d the door wondering if they’d locked her in. Tiptoeing over she gently placed her hand on the rod iron ring and pulled. To her surprise the door opened easily. She peered out into the hall finding nothing but a few lanterns lighting the way but there didn’t seem to be anyone about. 

‘This could be my chance’ she thought, ‘If I wait until morning I don’t know what will happen’

Going back in the room she grabbed her purse and phone choosing to put her heels in her bag to avoid making any noise on the stone floor she continued barefoot. Walking down the dimly lit hall she was surprised that she hadn’t run into any people or electronics. Using her phone’s flashlight she attempted to scan the area better and try to get a lay of the land but she could not. 

Looking out of the window at the end of the hall she was shocked to find that apart from the small fires she could see on the castle walls there were absolutely no lights to be seen. No lights, no streets, no power-lines as far as the eye could see. She sighed deeply the woman was right, trying to escape at night wouldn’t help. She’d likely end up lost and back at the castle again. That’s why they hadn’t tied her down. They knew she wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

Finally after staring out the window long enough to fully convince her that there were no signs of modern civilization she decided to go back to the room. There she could at least bolt the door and wait until daylight to make everything more clear. 

Turning the rod iron ring once more she tiptoed back into the room and climbed onto the bed. She looked at her phone, still no service, and it looked like the date had still not changed. According to her phone it would seem she’d only been unconscious for about 3 hours. It didn’t seem possible there was no where someone could take her in 3 hours by car that would be this remote. Could they have put her in a plane? No that didn’t make sense either. 

Her mind raced as she gathered her knees to her chest and waited out the dawn.


	2. The Relization Always Comes Slower than We’d Like

At some point in the night she must have fallen asleep for she woke with a start as a servant came to collect the ale and bread from the night before. It was a different girl but she gave her the same wary look. She left quickly curtsying lightly as she did. Ellie was out of bed in an instant and immediately doubled over in pain as she remembered her bruises from yesterday. 

Taking a few deep breaths she steadied herself and went to the window. To her complete shock, the daylight offered no more insight into where she was. She could see for miles but could not see any signs of a town, roads, or power lines. It began to dawn on her that she didn’t know of anyplace in the US that was that remote. She pushed that thought down for a moment choosing instead to focus on the courtyard. It was bustling there were servants and soldiers and children playing with wooden swords. Everyone seemed to be dressed in medieval garb just as the others had been and she saw no signs of anyone breaking character. 

She touched the window pane and attempted to gather her thoughts. This was crazy, or maybe she was crazy. 

‘Do crazy people know they’re crazy?’ She asked herself trying to make sense of the situation. However, she realized that until she could prove that she was still in the real world there was no making sense of anything. 

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened to reveal the older woman from the night before and a younger girl with red hair. They were both all smiles at they entered. 

“Good morning Lady Elinor, I’m pleased to see that you’re up and about” said Caitlyn cheerfully. “Allow me to present my daughter”

“Sansa?” Ellie interrupted incredulously, the red hair was a dead give away. 

Sansa and Caitlyn shared a look. 

“Yes, how did you know?” Caitlyn asked with surprise. 

“Just a guess” she responded awkwardly. 

“Pleased to meet you My Lady” Sansa replied and curtsied. Ellie offered a nod in return finding herself speechless for the moment. 

“We’ve come to help you dress” Sansa said cheerfully. “My father would like to welcome you to court this morning” 

“I hope you don’t mind we have brought you one of my dresses. We will see about having the dressmaker fit you later this afternoon” Caitlyn said resolutely as she showed off the deep green silk dress in her arms. 

Ellie blinked in response but nodded to the two women deciding for the moment it was best to play along. She had come to the conclusion that one of four things was going on here. One: she had been kidnapped into a larping Game of Thrones Cult after being hit by a taxi. Two: she was in a coma and everything that was happening was a hallucination. Three: she was dead and this was an elaborate death dream. Four:Westeros was real and this was really happening. 

The last one she felt it might be ok to check off the list and the rest she would figure out by process of elimination. In the meantime, she would play along and do her best not to cause trouble. At least until she’d decided what to do. 

The two women set about preparing her for the day. They showed her to the water basin and helped her into the gown, undergarments, and shoes that Caitlyn had been so kind to lend her. 

“How do you like to wear your hair?” She heard Sansa ask from behind. “I hear the women in the south like to braid designs into their hair as tall as 5 inches.” 

“A fine northern hair style will be appropriate I think” Caitlyn replied chiding Sansa for her fancies and running her fingers through Ellie’s long chestnut hair. 

“Your hair is beautiful” she remarked absentmindedly. “I’ve never seen a color like this” 

“It’s ombré” Ellie replied awkwardly. Both women looked confused but chose not to say anything. They took another few moments braiding her hair into a half up half down style that cascaded down the back of her dress. 

“There” Caitlyn announced and moved her to stand in front of the mirror. Ellie was surprised, she didn’t look that bad in her medieval garb. The dark emerald green of the overdress matched perfectly with her light green eyes and further accentuated her pale skin. She might have even admitted that she didn’t hate the way they had done her hair if she didn’t think this situation was preposterous. She took a breath. 

‘Play along, play along until you know what’s happening’ she reminded herself forcing a smile at the two women. 

“Thank you Lady Stark, Sansa, for your kindness” Ellie replied with as much sweetness as she could muster. She turned around to face them. They were all smiles but somehow in Caitlyn’s eyes she saw something a bit more. Something like apprehension? She wasn’t sure but it reinforced that she needed to be on her guard and not to take anything for granted. 

“Shall we make our way to the great hall?” She asked Sansa more than Ellie and she nodded with a smile taking Ellie’s arm and leading her out of the room and down the hall. She chatted about the court and how she hoped Ellie would enjoy her time with them. It all seemed surreal somehow. Ellie kept looking for any sign of modern technology but to her confusion and horror she found nothing. 

They entered the great hall and Ellie was surprised to find it empty save for three men sitting at a high table in the center of the far wall. Silently, Caitlyn and Sansa went to stand behind the older man and suddenly it felt as though she was on trial. Her eyes darted from the older man to the two young men sitting next to him. They were all looking at her with a curious expression like they did not know if she was a friend or an enemy. The older man stood. 

“I am Lord Eddard Stark. Please introduce yourself” he commanded looking severe. She sighed. Of course he’s Ned Stark and the others must be Jon and Robb though which was which she couldn’t say. 

“Ellie, I mean I’m Elinor Wright, pleased to meet you” she said awkwardly and added a quick curtsy for good measure. 

Ned eyed her for a moment before coming round the table to examine her more closely. She looked at him with extreme apprehension even going so far as to back up when he came near. 

“You have my word, no one will harm you while you are in my keep” he said softly and she believed him.

“We received a strange message” he continued, “I saw your face in a dream and a raven with three eyes told me you would appear amidst confusion and on the point of danger. And here you are”

He looked at her suspiciously. “Are you a witch? Or a fairy?”

“What?” She asked. 

“How is it that you’ve come to know the Three Eye’d Raven, a creature never seen or heard from in a thousand years?” He asked circling her. 

“I don’t know him. He’s not real, Winterfell is not real, it’s a story” she tried to sound convincing but the lord looked like he wasn’t buying it. 

“Tell me a story then. Why did you mention my son Bran and the old man in a tree? And my wife becoming Lady Stoneheart” He sounded almost menacing and she could feel the pangs of fear rise. 

‘Play along’ she reminded herself. ‘Play along. What does he want to hear?’

“I” she paused uncertain of what to say. “I don’t know what I can say” she felt tears well in her eyes as the room scanned her. 

“Is that your power? Can you see things that have yet to pass?” He asked staring her down. “Prove it to me, tell me something that will happen”

“I don’t know where we are at in the story” Ellie said desperately tears coming down her face. “Have you found the dire wolves or is John Arryn dead?” 

Ned’s eyes went wide and he glanced back at his wife in shock. They had received word that John Arryn had died and they had found dire wolf pups. His eyes narrowed. “You could have known all this if you’d had spies in the castle. Tell me something no one could know.” 

She thought a moment then it hit her something that only he knew. 

“Aegon Targaryen” she whispered so only Ned could hear. “His name is Aegon Targaryen” 

He grabbed her looking her square in the eye to the shock of the others in the room. She whimpered under his rough treatment trembling in fear. He searched her eyes for a moment and shook her slightly. 

“How do you know that name? Everyone who knew that name is dead” he whispered coldly. 

“I wont say it again I promise” Ellie cried pleading for mercy. “I just want to go home, please just let me go home” 

Ned let go of her and suddenly Caitlyn was by her side comforting her. “Shh, there it’s alright, Ned what do you mean by handling our guest this way? She is injured” 

Ellie couldn’t help but cry, her side was throbbing and her arms ached where Ned had grabbed them. With this much pain she couldn’t quite believe that she was hallucinating. It felt too real too dangerous. 

To the left of her came a young man with dark eyes and wavy black hair. He looked at her sympathetically before handing her a mug of what looked to be ale. 

“My name is Jon, please take this and calm yourself.” She took the drink and stared back at his kind and expectant face. Hesitantly she took a sip and allowing herself to take deep breaths. 

“Look” she started, “I don’t know what’s going on. But please I just want to go home. I’m sure my mom has called the police by now.” 

“Shh child, where is your home?” Caitlyn asked kindly rubbing her back. 

“Chi-Chicago” she replied to a group of blank faces. 

“Is that across the narrow sea?” John asked seriously and Ellie just started crying harder. Caitlyn glared at John who looked shocked that he’d made the girl cry and looked back at Ned. Ned had furrowed his brows and was holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“It is clear the girl doesn’t intend us harm” Robb stated coming to stand behind his father. 

“Aye” Ned agreed as Robb held out a handkerchief to Ellie. 

“Please forgive us my lady we did not mean to frighten you” Robb said kindly and winked at her while Jon rolled his eyes. 

Ellie took the handkerchief and wiped her tear sainted cheeks. She wished that she was stronger, that she was the type of person that could be strong when she was afraid. And she was afraid. 

“Thank you” she murmured weakly. “Please, I don’t know why you’ve brought me here” 

“We didn’t kidnap you from your home” Ned replied exasperated. “My son Robb found you near dead in the God’s wood. How did you make it here?” 

“I-I don’t know” she answered honestly. “One minute I was coming home from work and the next I’m waking up in your castle. Why don’t you have any electricity is this like a larping thing?” 

“I told you she was a fairy” Sansa replied excitedly from behind her father who sighed deeply. 

“Lady Elinor, you must still be tired from your journey. I hope you will understand that until we understand your motives you will stay with us as our guest.” Ned spoke calm and clearly and there could be no argument. 

“Your prisoner you mean” Ellie bit back feeling her fear subside into anger. 

“If you choose to see it that way” he replied. “My promise still stands, no one will harm you while you are in our care” he paused to level a glare at her. “Unless you mean to harm us” 

Ellie nodded back sheepishly finding that she had a hard time standing up to Ned. She just needed to bide her time she thought. If she could make them trust her she could get away and maybe find a road and some service for her phone. 

“Well then, now that my brutish husband has interrogated you, would you like some breakfast?” Caitlyn said kindly still holding her shoulders protectively. 

Ellie nodded and allowed herself to be led to the large table. She was seated next to Sansa and before long a little girl and two little boys joined them. She assumed that they must be Arya, Bran, and Rickon. 

“Allow me to introduce my other children” Caitlyn said gesturing to the new additions. 

“You must be Bran, Arya, and Rickon. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Ellie greeted them warmly reminding herself that she needed to play along to earn their trust. 

“Y-yes” Caitlyn agreed. 

“How do you get your hair that color?” Arya remarked rudely back at her. 

“Arya” Caitlyn chided but Ellie chuckled awkwardly. 

“It’s ombré, women do it to their hair in the summer to make it lighter” She replied hoping that she was playing along well enough. She gave a glance at Ned who was regarding her extreme apprehension. As she heard Arya remark softly to Bran “What’s Ombré?”

“It is very beautiful, I wish I had hair like that. Could you show me how?” Sansa asked excitedly earning a stern glare from her mother. 

“You shouldn’t ever change your hair. It’s such a beautiful color. My sister had hair like yours and after she dyed it, it took her a long time to get back to her natural color” Ellie replied honestly. Sansa beamed with pride as she began to play with her long hair. 

“Do you have many siblings?” Asked Robb from the far end of the table and it was then that Ellie realized the interrogation was still ongoing. 

“Just a sister and three bothers” she replied keeping the conversation short.

“And are you married?” Rickon asked with a sly look in her direction as Robb hit him playfully on the head. 

“No” she replied sheepishly ignoring the leer she received from Robb. 

“Is the food not to your liking?” Caitlyn asked with concern. In truth Ellie couldn’t eat. Between the tension and the extreme soreness at her side she had lost her appetite. 

“No, I, I’m sorry. May I go lie down?” She said hoping to be excused and freed from the tension of the table. 

“Are you alright? Shall I call for Maester Lewin to attend you?” Caitlyn replied worriedly as everyone at the table stared at her with concern. 

“No, that wont be necessary. I just” she trailed off feeling the pain in her side burn and throb. She remembered fully now being hit by the taxi and ending up on the top of the hood. She was surprised that she wasn’t in more pain but the more she sat up straight on the hard wooden bench, the more her side ached and throbbed in pain. 

“Robb, escort Lady Elinor back to her chamber and inform Maester Lewin. Indeed she looks very pale” Caitlyn remarked as Robb stood quickly to come to her side.

“My Lady” he replied as he offed her his arm and she stood slowly to take it. 

“Th-thank you” she replied weakly. She felt tired again so tired and sore. The room seemed to start to spin and before she could register what happened she heard gasps and felt herself lifted into Robb’s arms. 

She closed her eyes and leaned weakly against his chest. The strain of staying awake suddenly seemed too much as she allowed herself to submit to sleep.


	3. In a Mad World only the Mad are Sane

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt herself being lowered to a bed. There were people talking but she couldn’t quite make out what they were saying as she winced in pain. 

“My Lady” a soft voice spoke to her that she recognized as Maester Lewin. She groaned in response.

“My Lady” he called again. “I am going to help you to sit up and we need you to drink this” 

She felt the bed cave as someone climbed next to her propping her up as she winced in discomfort. 

“This looks very bad” she heard him say with concern. 

“What can be done?” Replied Robb from behind her. Ellie tried keep her eyes open but found it difficult to focus on anything other than the burning soreness coming from her left side. 

“Here” he responded as she felt a bottle come to her lips. She drank it all despite coughing slightly at the sour taste and pungent smell. 

“We need to bind her waist tightly with this ointment or she may begin bleeding internally” he replied. She felt Robb leave the bed as he lowered her down feeling for a moment his hands on her dress. 

“Robb” a woman’s voice called. “We can handle her care from here. Go and help your father to prepare for the king” 

There was a moment of hesitation before she felt him leave the bed and heard Caitlyn come up beside her. As they undid her dress her head felt foggy. Whatever they had given her was making it even harder to stay awake. She could hear their voices as though she were under water and slowly sinking to the bottom. Even if she’d wanted to fight her eyelids were heavy like lead and her eyes stung even at the soft candle light. Wearily she let her eyes close.

When she awoke again it was dark. For a moment she didn’t know where she was and was horrified to find that when her eyes adjusted she was still in the castle. She groaned as she stretched happy to find that the pain in her side had dulled to a stiff soreness. Maester Lewin was asleep in the large wingback chair in the corner snoring every so often. 

“How are you feeling?” Caitlyn asked softly leaving her sewing by the fireplace and coming to sit next to her on the bed.

“Better I think. How long have I been asleep?” Ellie asked with a yawn and doing a few more stretches to prove her point.

“Two days, Maester Lewin said that you are making a good recovery, but you still need to be mindful and not over exert yourself.” she replied with a smile grabbing a mug from a nearby table and offering it to her. “Here drink this, are you hungry?” 

Ellie nodded and took the mug drinking down the liquid as quickly as she could. It tasted like broth and she was glad it wasn’t ale. Caitlyn motioned to a servant in the corner who quickly curtsied and hurried out of the room. 

“What time is it?” Ellie asked as she began to adjust to being awake. 

“Near 5 in the morning.” She replied with a sigh. “The sun should be coming up any moment. The king arrives today, if you feel up to it you should join us to greet him.” 

“King Robert?” She asked more to herself than anyone else. ‘That’s right’ she thought. ‘They are trying to convince me that this is the Game of Thrones world’

“Yes, is there any other king?” Caitlyn asked giving her a wary look. 

‘Play along’ she thought with a sigh. 

“No, of course not” she replied with a smile. “I should be honored to join you and your family” 

Caitlyn eyed her for a moment before taking a breath. It seemed she was at a loss for words and it was unnerving.

“What is it?” She replied fearing the apprehensive look she was giving. 

“You, spoke of your mother earlier. Tell me about her” she stated seriously. Ellie blinked, it seemed such a simple request for the amount of tension she was feeling in the room. 

“My mother?” She replied taking another sip from the mug. “She’s a doctor” 

“Doctor?” Caitlyn asked in confusion. 

“A healer, she mostly helps women who are giving birth. You remind me of her a bit. She has kind eyes, like you do.” She replied with a smile feeling odd at complimenting her, but remembering the need to build trust. 

Caitlyn did not smile at the compliment. In fact she looked increasingly stern as she listened. 

“And your father?” She asked after a moment. 

“He’s a lawyer” Ellie replied apprehensively and received a look of confusion. “You don’t have lawyers either? I guess you could say he helps people accused of crimes. He has many friends in the police” she added hoping Caitlyn would take her meaning. 

“And you have three brothers and one sister?” She asked seriously. Ellie nodded in agreement feeling the tension thicken as she did. 

“Is your sister married?” Caitlyn continued gravely and gave a small gasp as Ellie shook her head no. 

“Are you ok?” Ellie asked worriedly at the horror on Caitlyn’s face. “Was it something I said?”

“I hope you will forgive my husband the disrespect he showed you before.” She said with a hesitant tone. “He has never read the seven pointed star they keep the old god’s here” 

Ellie was confused but was starting to get used to the feeling. Nothing seemed to make sense in this place.

“It’s alright” Ellie replied with confusion surprised when Caitlyn smiled at her forgiveness. 

“They do not know you but I believe I do, my lady crone” She said softly as Ellie stared back in confusion. 

“Crone?” Ellie bit out before she could stop herself. She was loosing grip on the conversation and tried to wrack her brain to figure out what she was talking about. The crone was part of the faith of the seven. That much she remembered, but why would Caitlyn call her a crone? She certainly didn’t believe that she looked like one. 

“Don’t worry I will keep your identity. Have you been sent to us to help us through the impending danger?” She asked glancing over at Maester Lewin to see if he was still asleep.

Ellie dead-paned. She was talking to a crazy person. If this was not a coma hallucination than the idea that she had found herself in a Game of Thrones cult started to make much more sense. Ellie made a mental note that if it existed, she needed to find a copy of the seven pointed star as soon as possible. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking..” she started but was interrupted by a knock on the door and a servant coming in with a tray full of wine, fruit, and cheese. Caitlyn gave her a knowing smile and pressed her finger to her lips to quiet her. Casually she went over to the servant dismissing her and filling both the glasses with wine. 

“Do you think you can stand?” She asked with a smile and Ellie nodded feeling more than ready to get out of bed. She needed to start developing a strategy to escape. She had already spent too much time as their captive. She shuddered to think how her mother was handling her disappearance. What would they think happened to her? 

She tried to hide the shivers of panic that began to shoot up her spine and forced herself to smile at Caitlyn. Hesitantly, she moved to stand groaning as her stiff muscles stretched and throbbed in response. Bridging the distance between them Caitlyn held out the glass of wine. Ellie gladly took a sip feeling calmer as the warm liquid burned lightly down her throat. Caitlyn then helped lead her to a chair by the fire as the servant girl handed her a robe and set about tiding the room. 

Maester Lewin Grumbled and woke startling Ellie who had completely forgotten he was there. 

“Good Morning” he said to the servant who smiled and helped him to his feet. “I see you are awake” he asked Ellie coming over to her side. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you” she said looking up at his disheveled form. It touched her really that they would spend the whole night watching over her. They had been so kind and hadn’t really done anything she thought kidnappers would do. It seemed odd to her. They hadn’t asked for ransom. They hadn’t taken her phone. They didn’t tie her up or lock her in. What did they want from her? 

“I’m glad to hear it, you had us quite worried my dear.” He smiled down at her and Ellie averted her eyes feeling oddly bashful. “I will make you a tonic for the pain, if you feel dizzy or there is any sharp pain call for me immediately.” 

Ellie nodded in response surprised by the kindness that she saw in his eyes. He seemed like a good man. So what was really going on here? He turned his attention to Caitlyn giving her a smile. 

“If I am no longer needed I think I will go and attend to a hot bath” he smiled making light of his disheveled state. They both nodded in return as he left swiftly through the open door. Once he was gone they sat in silence a moment while Ellie ate and drank. She’d never been so hungry in her life. She supposed that not eating for two days might do that to a person but she tried to be as ladylike as she could. 

“We’ve had a dress made for you while you were sleeping” Caitlyn broke the silence with a smile “My daughter Sansa sewed the embroidery herself, though we had to guess at the measurements” she beamed with pride as Ellie tore off another piece of bread. 

Caitlyn motioned to the dress that currently laid on the large newly made bed. Ellie walked over and touched the delicate fabric softly. It was a beautiful dress. A light purple spun silk with little rosettes adorning the bodice of it’s lower neckline. It was deceptively simple. As she got closer she noticed the silver ivy embroidered under the Rosettes that cascaded up the collar finishing at the back of the neck with a large embroidered rose. 

“It’s beautiful.” She replied honestly. “Thank you” 

Caitlyn smiled and Ellie did her best to smile back. She just needed to play along a little longer. As soon as she was alone again she would climb to the tall tower she’d seen out her window and see if maybe she could get a signal on her phone from there. It was the tallest part of the castle and therefore she was much more likely to get it to work. Then maybe she could figure out where she was and get the hell out of this crazy place. Until then she just needed to keep playing along.  
It was some time before Caitlyn left her alone again. She had helped her get dressed and had spent time brushing and shaping her hair. It made her miss her mom and more than once she had to catch herself from allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She had to stay strong or she would never make it out. 

Alone again she took a long look in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She looked pale and tired and the medieval look, admittedly interesting at first, now made her chest tighten with the weight of her situation. She took a steadying breath. 

Pleased to see that her purse still remained in the room she decided she was going to at least take charge of her look. Sorting through her bag a moment she found her makeup case, thankful for once that being a bit of a hoarder she carried most of her makeup with her everyday. 

As she began blending in her foundation she started to feel like herself again. She went for a more natural look leaving out the eyeshadow and eye liner focusing instead on mascara, blush, and the barest contour. She patted on a hint of lipstick and puckering her lips smiled at what she saw in the mirror. She couldn’t say why but with this little act she felt powerful, like she was in control. 

‘Perception is reality’ she thought ironically remembering her best friend’s favorite quote. 

The words seeming more and more like good advice to get through the day. Grabbing her phone she turned it on to see that to her horror she’d now sunk to 20% battery. She quickly switched to low power mode hoping to save every last minute of life she could. Ellie needed to hurry now. Feeling determined she took one last look in the Mirror before hesitantly exiting the room and making her way toward the tower in the courtyard. 

It took her a few tries to navigate the labyrinth like halls of the castle. Shockingly no one had tried to stop her or even question her as she wandered about the castle. It seemed odd but Ellie wasn’t one to question a good turn of events. She made a mental note that if she walked about the castle as if she’d owned it perhaps the servants believed it. 

Stepping out into the courtyard she was nearly run over by servants and soldiers hurrying about and it dawned on her. Caitlyn had mentioned that the king was arriving today. She rolled her eyes at the thought, but it did pose a potential opportunity. If the servants were this preoccupied, than perhaps they would not notice her casually strolling past the front gates. Ellie smiled a plan in place. She would go to the tower to get a better look at her surroundings then sneak out of the castle. 

With renewed determination she walked towards the turret at at the far end of the courtyard keeping her eyes peeled for the door. Seeing the entrance out of the corner of her eye she quickly made her way and pressed the handle hoping that it wouldn’t be locked. The door easily gave way and Ellie wondered why there didn’t seem to be any locked doors in Winterfell. 

‘This is why they get taken over so easily’ she thought shaking her head. 

She ascended the stairs feeling a bit out of breath as she reached the top room. It was dirty, vines and leaves creeping through the window and into the corners of the clearly forgotten room. Still it was beautiful in an abandoned kind of way. She couldn’t help herself as she took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of the light as skimmed the window sill illuminating the vines and dust covered stones. 

With a deep sigh she realized that she still didn’t have any service. Holding her phone high above her head she walked closer to the window hoping to find at least one bar but it never came. Holding her phone close to her chest she peered out the window and couldn’t help but stare silently at the nothingness before her. 

The realization came on slowly as she stared at the expansive empty countryside. Her breathing becoming more and more shallow as she frantically looked for any sign of modern technology. There was none. No power lines, no paved roads, no signal on her phone. She could see people on horseback, soldiers walking leisurely through the courtyard, hear the sounds of metal hitting metal as they sparred, and not one them looked as though they were playing a part. She could even see a large caravan of soldiers and wagons heading towards the castle. Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach at the sight. 

She couldn’t explain it but the thought was emerging that she could not suppress or accept. That perhaps she had somehow someway travelled in time. The thought filled the air around her like a stone as she tried to convince herself of the absurdity of that idea. She was finding it harder and harder to deny what everyone had been telling her. 

‘Oh god, is it real?’ She thought amazedly and as soon as she did it was all she could think. She stopped breathing and could feel her pulse quicken. She felt insane for believing it and terrified that she couldn’t think of something else that really made sense. She sat in the window and stared for a long time. Long enough for the caravan to reach the castle gates, long enough to lose hope of finding a way out, and long enough turn numb under the weight of her inability to deny what she could see in front of her. 

“What are you doing here?” An authoritative voice boomed from behind pulling her out of her mental spiral. She whipped around nearly loosing her balance to find a young man staring at her angrily. 

“I” she started and stopped not really knowing what she wanted to say. She was still too raw from her realization. “I was looking at the view” she answered awkwardly. “Who are you?” 

The black haired man looked affronted at the question and raised an unamused eyebrow at her. 

“Who am I?” He asked arrogantly chuckling a bit as if she were the stupidest person he’d ever met. 

“Did Lord Stark send you to find me?” She asked resisting the urge to roll her eyes. He regarded her a moment before leering at her in a way that made her recoil back in disgust. “What?”

“I’m just trying to picture what the honorable Ned Stark would want with someone like you”. The man asked coming closer to inspect her. Ellie openly glared at him. She couldn’t remember being so negatively effected by someone she’d just met. Everything about him made her skin crawl. 

“Ok, well it was nice meeting you I have somewhere I need to be” she bit out awkwardly as she felt the man slip a piece of her hair between his fingers. Shoving herself away from him she let him pull a few strands from her head. He held them regarding her with an oddly amused expression. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded stepping further away from him. 

“My apologies, I was merely admiring the view, that’s what you’re here for isn’t it? I could tell by the rouge” he stepped closer to her with a cocky grin pressing a finger to his lips tauntingly. Ellie glanced at the doorway feeling dread that she’d have to go through her unpleasant new friend to get away from him. She glared at him deciding that the best way to get out of the situation was to go through it, aggressively. 

“Alright, you’re a creep and I’m leaving” she moved to brush past him nearly evading his strong hand as it darted out to grip her arm fiercely. 

“I’m Theon Greyjoy, Heir to the iron islands. Who the hell are you to treat me with such disrespect?” He roared tightening his grip on her arm. Ellie was stunned.

“You’re Theon?” She asked dumbfounded before she had a chance to stop herself. She remembered Theon as reek, not as this cocky aggressive asshole in front of her. He grinned at her recognition of his name and she fought back rolling her eyes at him again. 

“So you’ve heard of me?” He sneered. “ You should be grateful I don’t have you flogged for showing me such disrespect. But maybe we can work out some sort of arrangement” 

Theon gazed at her figure up and down moving his hand to caress her arm and shoulder. Ellie had never felt so affronted in her life and she couldn’t help the sliver of fear and anger that ran up her spine at his suggestion. She didn’t know how far he was willing to go but felt that if she didn’t get away soon, she would find out. Her mind went Blank as she grabbed Theon’s shocked shoulders and as roughly as she could she kicked him in the shin. He doubled over in pain letting go of her as she took the opportunity to run past him and out the door of the tower barely hearing Theon’s strained “you bitch” as she ran down the stairs. 

As she neared the entrance she could hear him tearing down the stairs after her angrily grunting and yelling. She panicked realizing that she needed a place to hide and not knowing how she’d even gotten into this situation in the first place. Exiting the tower she glanced over the courtyard silently slipping into the nearest open door and thankfully evading Theon for the moment. She sighed with relief and slowed her breathing as she peered out of the door to see if he had gone. She chided herself, she’d underestimated his character. She didn’t realize that he could be so dangerous, though when she thought about it, he’d always been a bit of a petty character. He wouldn’t even start to redeem himself until season 6. 

She chuckled bitterly. ‘Season 6?’ She thought. ‘I’m insane, I’ve actually gone insane. How the hell did this happen?’

In the pit of her stomach she knew somehow that this was real. She needed to be much more careful. If she was being honest about her situation moments like that were commonplace in this world. She was no one, had no protection, anyone could do anything they liked with her. Her heart sank to her chest in realization at just how powerless and in peril she truly was. 

Taking a steadying breath and recoiling at the smell, she realized that she had stepped into the castle stables. She glanced at the large protruding faces of the horses around her awkwardly. She had never really seen a horse in person before. She couldn’t believe how big they were. They felt dangerous. A large red one snorted near her ear and she gasped clumsily falling backward barely catching herself on a nearby post. Still holding the post for support she looked up finding herself face to face with the largest black stallion she’d ever seen. It stared her down and she froze fearing any movement would provoke the beast to attack. 

“Be careful of that one, he bites” she heard a deep voice rasp behind her. 

She gasped in shock and turned around to find herself looking at the tallest man she’d ever seen. He towered over her and she thought he must have been at least 6’7. She looked him up and down with shock, eyes settling on the left side of his scarred and burned face. He had grown his hair to cover the marred flesh as best he could but you could still see the slope of his ruined eye peering out from behind his long black hair. She blinked in recognition, it was him it had to be, the hound, Sandor Clegane. 

“Do I frighten you so much girl?” He rasped stepping closer. She stared at him feeling an odd tingle of delight in the pit of her stomach. It was him, her favorite, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Sandor Clegane?” She asked with glee feeling a bit star struck. She looked up at him taking in his deep mismatched brown eyes and bewildered look. It was a wonder that his face didn’t bother her. He was more scarred than in the show. The left side of his face was a ruin of marred skin and his poor left eye. She noticed it was lighter than his right and she wondered briefly if he could see just as well out of both. He seemed younger too, perhaps in his early 30’s if she had to guess. He looked manly, more than anyone she’d ever met and she felt her heart beat quicken under his gaze. 

“Do you know me?” He asked with confusion meeting her bright green eyes and was surprised when she did not look away. 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt your name out like that, I just, I’m Ellie” she babbled and finished with a sigh realizing how incoherent she must have sounded. She looked down at the ground feeling awkward as The Hound seemed to pause for a moment before erupting in a mocking laugh. 

She peered up at him and couldn’t help but smile at his unguarded moment. When he noticed her looking at him he stopped his chuckle and regarded her strangely. 

“What are you doing in the stables if horses frighten you so much?” he asked the look of mirth gone from his face. 

“There’s worse things out there” she replied seriously. 

He nodded moving behind her to calm the large black horse. She followed him with her eyes as they widened in realization. 

“Is that stranger?” She asked with excitement before she could stop herself. He glared back at her. 

“How do you know my horse?” He rasped menacingly and Ellie realized her error. Of course he would be suspicious of a stranger, someone who knew his name and his horse, he was still the prince’s bodyguard. 

“I’ve heard stories of you” she quickly covered. “You’re famous in the north for your bravery” 

“Who would tell a dog’s stories?” he almost growled. “If I’m famous for anything it’s this” 

He pointed to the scarred half of his face and Ellie could see the pain and anger forming in his eyes. He was right, at this point in the story he was only known for being ugly and brutal. She was sad for him, knowing how he would change made her see him for who he was, an abused child living in a brutal world and doing the best he could to survive.

Before she could stop herself she was reaching up to him her hand about to touch the rough burned skin of his cheek. He grabbed her wrist roughly bringing her out of her trance as he glared down at her. He hovered over her and she realized she was pinned against the large beam holding the side of Stranger’s stall. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled leaning over and still holding her wrist tightly. It hurt and she suddenly remembered that she was still injured as his grip made her gasp and hold her side in pain. 

“I-I’m sorry” she whispered searching his angry eyes for any hint that he would relent. She realized at this point in the story she didn’t really know what he was capable of.

“I’ve killed for much less, girl” he growled out tightening his grip on her wrist but lowering her arm to ease the tension on her side. 

She could admit that she was afraid, he was so large and strong and mean. Anyone would be afraid of someone who behaved like that. And then it dawned on her, maybe this was only a snarl. He would behave this way to anyone that came close and she remembered how Sansa had calmed him down hoping that it would work the same way for her. 

Slowly she lifted her free hand to place it gently on his chest and sent up the most innocent look she could muster. 

“You won’t hurt me” she replied simply and felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she did so. She had always been his fan after all. 

Thankfully this tactic seemed to confuse him enough to lessen his grip on her arm. He let it fall down to her side slowly as he kept a soft contact. He stared down at her and at her hand on his chest in wonder for a moment before stepping back slightly putting some distance between them. 

“You’re not very smart you know that?” He rasped but the menace in his voice had gone. “Is it gold you’re after?” 

Ellie stared up at him in confusion. 

“Gold?” She replied innocently. “Why would I want?” 

“Lady Elinor” they both whipped their heads in shock turning towards the stable doors and surprised to find Robb there looking hesitant with his hand lightly touching the hilt of his sword. 

“Is everything alright here?” He continued when they just stared at him. 

“Oh” she laughed awkwardly. “Sir Sandor was just showing me the horses” as she finished speaking she realized that she needed to get better at lying if she was ever going to survive in this world. 

Robb sighed taking his hand off his sword but still leveling a jealous glare at Sandor who stared back awkwardly. 

“Sir Sandor” he replied coming closer to them giving Sandor a fleeting look as he bowed in return. He then focused all of his attention on Ellie. 

“My father requests that you join him before you great the king, may I escort you?” He said with no room for argument in his voice. She sighed and took his arm with resignation. Then turning back to look at Sandor once more she added, 

“Thank you sir” with a curtsy as she was whisked out of the room by Robb. Sandor merely stared back with an unreadable expression and watched as they left the stable. 

Once outside Robb took on a lighter tone. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? The Hound is known for his brutality. If he touched you” Robb started and Ellie almost wanted to laugh thinking about how the real villain of this story was more likely Theon. 

“He did not, there’s no need to worry about him.” She said sternly. “I think he’s more honorable than he get’s credit for” 

“You are too kind for the world if you can see goodness in The Hound” he laughed and tightened his hold on her arm. He led her through the keep nodding at soldiers and lords as they passed. It dawned on her that he was taking longer than necessary to escort her to his father. It seemed almost as if he was showing her off to anyone that walked past. It seemed funny that the prince of Winterfell would be interested in her. 

She regarded him out of her peripheral and let herself look at him for the first time. He was tall, not as tall as Sandor, but no one was, and handsome. She could say that objectively. He had dark wavy black hair and light brown eyes that always seemed to have a mischievous glint to them. Ellie could even say that she didn’t necessarily mind his attentions but knew that he had his own path to follow and she would not be on it. She needed to get to the Three Eye’d Raven. She knew in her heart that he would be the one to guide her back to her world. 

She had come to terms with the fact that this was no longer her world but she didn’t know what that meant. She still couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that Westeros and the characters that inhabited it were real, so she didn’t. She didn’t know what she believed anymore not really, only that if pain felt real, likely death would too, and she wanted to avoid that at all costs. She figured she could think of this as a kind of game. Like she was playing an RPG and therefore the horrible things she knew would come to pass wouldn’t feel so real. 

They arrived at Ned’s study and he slowly ushered her in. Ned was reading documents with Maester Lewin standing behind him. He didn’t look up when she entered. 

“Father, I’ve brought Lady Elinor as you’ve requested” Robb said when his father didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Thank you Robb, you can leave us” Ned replied barely looking up from his papers. Robb hesitated but did as his father ordered, giving Ellie a wink as he left. 

Ellie shifted on her spot wondering what he might want to speak to her about. A few moments passed and she realized that he was trying to make her uncomfortable. To make her wait and stew while he controlled the atmosphere of the room. 

‘Ok so this will be another mine field’ she thought grimly. 

“It seems my wife finds you necessary to my safety” he stated cooly. “She has requested that I take you to the capital with me when we leave tomorrow.” 

He was watching her reaction now and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It was unnerving how domineering he was in person. How did anyone stand up to him?

“She was quite passionate about it. Do you know why she might believe that?” He asked with a wary look. 

“I do” she replied thinking of their previous conversation. She wasn’t a good liar and she knew better than to try out her skills on Ned Stark who valued honesty and loyalty above all else. 

“And?” He probed. 

“I think she thinks I’m a or the crone. I’m not sure what phrase she used.” She said simply. Maester Lewin and Ned shared a look. 

“And why does she think that?” Maester Lewin asked and she noticed a bit of hesitation on his part. 

“I don’t know, she asked me about my family, I’m really not sure. I haven’t read the seven pointed star. I’m not a crone.” She replied. It felt good to be this honest and some part of her felt that this was the only time she could be. 

Ned sighed.

“You really don’t have a liar’s tongue do you?” He said exasperated looking up at her with tired eyes. “You’re going to have to come up with a story if I’m to take you to the capital.” 

“You’re taking me to king’s landing?” Ellie replied shocked. 

“It will make my life easier to heed my Lady’s wishes.” He sighed again and came around the table. “I don’t know why you were brought here. But you seem to know a great deal about us about things that will happen. Can you tell me with your honest tongue how you know the things you know?” 

“I don’t think you’d believe me and I’m not sure how to explain” she said seriously. 

“Try me” his tone held no room for argument and Ellie took a deep sigh. 

“I guess you could say I’m from a different point in time. I was in an accident and when I woke up I was here. I don’t know everything, I should have paid more attention to the stories.” she chose to leave out the whole idea that this world and everyone in it was a work of fiction thinking that it would be too much for anyone to understand. 

“There are stories about us?” He asked bewildered. 

“Very popular stories” she corrected. “I’m not a witch, or a crone, or any other dangerous thing. I just want to go home.”

“Do you know how to go back?” He asked seriously. 

“No” she replied. “But I thought the Three Eye’d Raven might know. Since you said he warned you of my coming here.” 

Ned seemed lost in thought as he looked down at his papers. 

“Say I believed you” he started after a moment of silence. “How do I know that you really know what is going to happen?”

“I suppose at this point you would have gotten a raven from Lysa Arryn?” She said and knew she was right when his eyes went wide in shock. 

“She is not your ally. I wouldn’t believe anything she says. But I suppose it’s too late to turn down becoming hand of the King” she said gravely. Hoping that this would both convince him that she was useful and that she was not a threat to them. 

“You’re saying my wife’s sister is a threat to us?” he said disbelievingly. 

“Yes and no. I’m not sure how much I can say without changing events, only I can say that love makes people do terrible things and she is in love with a truly terrible man.” Ellie added she figured it might be ok to change this one aspect of the story. It was information that really didn’t do harm. The Lannisters were their enemies just not for the reason they think. 

“This is madness” he said simply and collapsed into his chair with a sigh. 

“I agree.” Ellie responded. 

“Why would you tell me this and expose yourself?” He asked suspiciously. 

“You are known to be an honorable man and I honestly couldn’t think of a believable lie. Have I misplaced my trust?” She replied seriously looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

He regarded her a moment searching for any sign of a lie. 

“It seems like you and I are connected. Though neither of us know why” he stated with a sullen voice. “I don’t know much about magic or prophesy, but I know you wouldn’t have been sent here for no reason. If you mean to help us overt danger I’ll do the same for you. But if you cross me or my family” he paused menacingly. “I’ll slit your throat” 

His words hung in the air a moment and Ellie knew that he meant every word. He sighed again and turned to look at Maester Lewin who nodded in agreement taking a step forward with a smile. 

“We need to protect your identity” he started. “We can’t go around telling everyone that you know the future.”

“I’m not a good liar” Ellie replied wishing that she had know how or even tried to play the game before this point. 

“It’s alright my dear, we will do all the lying for you. You will just have to agree.” replied Maester Lewin.

“We will introduce you to the king as my cousin. Your father will be my cousin Brandon Stark, who is dead, and you will have recently travelled here after your mother’s death. No one will question me if I say you are a Stark.” 

“What would your family say? They’ve already heard me say my real name and heard you say I can see the future. Robb, Sansa, and Jon already” she started to say incredulously. 

“We will talk with them. Robb, Sansa, and Jon will obey me and the others, We are not on good terms with our cousins, they were always a bit reclusive. You were just afraid of telling the truth. If Cat and I tell this lie no one will question us.” He replied simply. 

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help but I don’t know how anyone is going to believe that I am a Stark” She said in wonder. Too many people knew her real name, too many people had seen her strange clothes, and Robb, Sansa, and Jon had all been present when their father interrogated her. Sansa had gone so far as to call her a fairy. 

“If I can believe that you are from another time, then you’ll have to trust that I can convince my own family and the king that you are our cousin. Things are different in the north, green-seeing runs in our family. It will be easier to convince them than you think” he replied and left no room to continue the argument. 

“Have you told anyone else your name?” He asked absentmindedly. 

“I met Sandor Clegane and Theon today but I only mentioned my first name.” She replied thinking back. 

“Clegane? The hound? What reason would you have to meet with the hound?” He asked suspiciously.

“It was by accident I was visiting the horses. Plus he’s not as bad as people say.” She answered feeling the need to defend Sandor and herself. 

“You must be more careful in the future. The Stark name will only protect you so far.” He answered gravely. “Go, return to your room, Maester Lewin will help you to prepare to be presented to the King. I’ll handle the rest” 

Ellie curtsied in response and allowed herself to be led back to her room. Maester Lewin then spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her to appropriately curtsy, her father and mother’s names, their keep north of winterfell, and how to address the various members of the king’s company. 

She was skeptical. She wanted to believe in Ned’s plan but it seemed outrageous to try and pass her off as a Stark though she supposed giving her the Stark name would be much safer than being a nameless damsel that appeared on his doorstep. This was either the dumbest plan ever concocted or they might really pull it off. She dreaded going down to dinner.


End file.
